halfbreedbattlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sargeros
Sargeros is the protagonist of the series, the son of Lucifer and Lilith and the most powerful Prime Arch-Cambion to be ever lived. Sargeros is also the leader of the Chosen Ones Biography Physical Appearence Human appearence Sargeros is well known for his good looking, ge has dirty blond haurs and deep blue eyes. He has an athletic and muscular build and stands as tall as 6'2". Sargeros' beauty is an union of that of his parents, since he inherited his father's hairs and eyes, while his feathures reminds those of her mother. Sargeros'hairs are always a bit messy, except when his girlfriend comes to comb them. Unlike his parents, Sargeros doesn't give to his clothes too much credit: a leather jacket, a black t-shirt, a pair of dark jeans and combat boots. He seems to prefer dark colors, because they remaind of his home. Personality Sargeros is known to be calm, composed, patient person who doesn't immiditely turn violent, but prefers first diplomatic ways. Sargeros is an honorable man who keeps his world, unless others have violated it firstly. Even if he is an action person, Sargeros is also very intelligent and knows when to raise his sword and when to talk to a potential foe, however he has no scruple to show to others that he is one of the strongest being in the universe and that he is a dangerous enemy. Sargeros can hide his emotions very well, since his father taught him not to show them, so he can avoid to reveal his weaknesses to his enemies. Sargeros is rarely surprised, since his parents showed him many of their adventures and as such Sargeros has seen many uncommon things, even for a supernatural being. The only times when he is surprised, he can hide it very well and fastly. Sargeros shows his emotions only to those he loves and trusts, such as his parents and his companions Chosen Ones: he cares much about and is more than willing to die for any of them. This shows that Sargeros is also selfless and brave and he can be an example to follow. As good as he is, Sargeros is also seen by many as a dangerous person: Sargeros shows and arrogant and predator like nature towards his enemies, since he knows how powerful he is. Even when he is negotiating, Sargeros can indirecly threatens his enemies, to scare them. Although very calm, Sargeros can become extremely frightening when pushed to the point of anger or extreme annoyance. When in a bad mood and argumentative, even Sargeros' closest friends have been shown to be wary of him, usually replying to his angry tone in a calm and appeasing voice. Sargeros is also ruthless with his enemies and he doesn't show mercy to them, unless is to teach them a lesson. However, Sargeros most dangerous trait is his sharp intelligence, that allowed him to best his enemies with even more strength than his powers: he can recognise when someone is imitating an other by small detail, such as the emotions in the eyes and common accesories. Even if he is boy compared to older beings, they all acknowledged that Sargeros is a brilliant strategist. Items * Morning Star sword: this weapon belonged to his father, Lucifer, who chose to give it to his son, so that he could have the most powerfu angelic weapon to protect himself. This sword also allows Sargeros to open portals through dimensions and as such can open the gates of Hell on Earth. * Lilith's ring: '''a demonic ring that Sargeros received from his mother and is capable of hosting a lot of demonic magic, allowing Sargeros to achieve a power even greater. * '''Stele: '''every Nephilim and Nephalem has one, since they draw the runes that enchanted their body, their mind and their magic. Stele can also be used to activate the angelic runes, however Sargeros can do that without the runes. Power and abilities Due to his powerful bloodline, Sargeros is considered by many the most powerful being in the universe, bested only by the Primordial Beings or three Chosen Ones and Caroline if he is weak. Since he is sired by Lucifer and Lilith, Sargeros is as strong as four Prime-arch Nephalems. Advanced Angelic/Demonic powers * '''Endless twilight: '''Sargeros is a Nephalem, which means he can fuse light and darkness to form twilight, however, as a Prime-Arch Nephalem, Sargeros can easily summon endless light, the most powerful light in the existance, and the endless darkness, the darkest kind of darkness. ** '''Endless light: '''Sargeros can summon the light in all the world to his command and use it to kill any demon in a matter of moment ** '''Endless darkness: '''Sargeros can also summon all the darkness in the universe at his command, which allows him to kill even an Archangel easly. * '''Nephalem smite: Sargeros can easily smite any creauture below his powers, however he must weaken stronger beings before deing able to smite them. Sargeros can easily smite even a normal Prime Cambion or an Arch Nephalem effortlessly. When Sargeros smites someones, he will burneverything inside his victim and from the victim's eyes and mount will unleash a red golden light. * Chaotic wrath state: '''just like any Nephalem, when Sargeros id engared, he will activate his chaotic wrath, which boost power about 15-20 times making him almost invincible. * '''Wings: '''inherited by both his parents, Sargeros can three pairs of black wings, which are mixture of angelic and demonic wings. Their form remembers that of Lilith, but they are covered of black feathers, like those of Lucifer. Sargeros learned to fly when he was six years old and now is able to use his wings as both a weapon and a shield ** '''Wings blade: '''Sargeros wing are sharp enough to cut the head of a monster easily. He can also use his wings to fight against an Archangel weapon effortlessy. His wings also have horns on their edge that can be used to injure Sargeros' enemies. ** '''Wings clap: Sargeros can clap his wings to create a powerful shock-wave that can to stun and push back his enemies. Since he has three pairs of wings, the shock-wave that Sargeros releases is three times stronger than those of a common Nephalem; as such, he can push away his enemies of far more than 100 feet. ** Wing shield: '''due to their mixed heritage, Sargeros wings are far more durable than common Nephalems' wings; once Sargeros was blasted by four Archangels, empowered by a fragment of God's power, yet with his wings he managed to survive the blast effortlessly. * '''Advanced shapeshifting: '''since he is the son of Lilith, Sargeros inherited her shapeshifting abilities, but to an highter degree. ** '''Claws: Sargeros can change his nails in claws capable of ripping out the throat of a human and to scratch even the body of an Arch-Nephilim. Sargeros' claw are full of a deadly poison that can kill an ordinary Halfbreed in minutes. ** Horns: Sargeros can create horns from his head, that he rarely uses to charge between his enemies. he also uses the Horns as an other part of his body to conjure his powers. ** Sharp teeth: Sargeros can turn his teeth in a weapon, making them as sharp as blades with a toxin that kills even the strongest hybrid. ** Pyrokinesis (hellfire and holy fire): Sargeros is completely immune to hellfire and holy fire and he can easly control both of them. He uses hellfire to torture his enemies to learn informations about them and he uses holyfire to defeat hordes of dark beings. *** Chaotic fire: Sargeros can combine hellfire and holyfire to create the chaotic fire, which is twice as dangerous it can easily burn everything it faces. His chaotic fire is even more dangerous than normal and can harm even a Primordial hybrid, although he will heal quickly. * Angelic/demonic magic: Sargeros magic is far greater than normal, since his parents are the most powerful beings of their kind.During his adventures, Sargeros showed how powerful he was, by neutralizing the runes of a group of Nephilims and negating the powers of Cambions. ** Black magic: using this power, Sargeros managed to negate and twist the effect of angelic runes, so that they would weaken the Nephilims instead of making them more stronger. *** Umbrakinesis: Sargeros can command the shadows to come at aid and help him to hide from unknown threats or deprive his enemies of their senses, Leaving them completely vulnerable. ** Magic runes: Sargeros can draw angelic runes on his body, that will enchanted his physical and mental powers. Since he is a Prime-Arch Nephalem, he can take far more runes, becoming even more powerful. Since he has pure angel blood in his system, Sargeros can activate his runes without a stele. *** Photokinesis: Sargeros can control the light to the point of creating a supernova, which is a blast of light so powerful that can kill even the strongest dark monster. * Mixed angelic-demonic blood: Sargeros blood is one of the most powerful magical thing in the world, since it's a mixture between angelic and demonic blood. Sargeros blood can be used to destroy angelic and demonic defenses and also has some healing powers; it can also be used to summon and trap Lucifer and Lilith. ** Healing powers: '''if it used carefully and purified from his venomous effect, Sargerous blood can heal injuries and even resurrect someone that has recently died. ** '''Poisonus effect: Sargerous blood is also very dangerous, since it can kill almost every demons and angels and even common Arch-Nephilims and Prime-Cambions. Lucifer/Lilith true hybrid powers * Enchanted beauty: since Sargeros is the son of the first and most beautiful woman and the most beautiful Archangel, his beauty is naturally enchanted, even for a Nephalem. * Empowering Cambions: since he is the son of the Devil, when Sargeros walks in the Earth, all Cambions will have their power amplified 100 times. * Demon creation: '''like her mother, Sargeros can use his blood to create new demons or to transform human beings in powerful demons, for this reason Sargeros is called the Father of Abominations. Sargeros used this power when he needed a demon to track a pray, so he used his blood to create an excelent tracker ** '''Power augmentation: Sargeros blood can also be used to boost demonic powers, that's the reason why many demons tries to take Sargeros's trust, to gain his blood and become more powerful. * Supreme powers: '''Sargeros Nephalem's powers are far superior to any other member of his kind , since he is sired by the most powerful demon in the world, as well by Lucifer, who is as strong as four Archangels. Sargeros powers can become even greater when he is in the chaotic wrath state. Basic powers * '''High-tier-omnipotence: since Sargeros is the son of Lucifer and Lilith, his power are nearly limitless and he can do whatever he likes in the world. As his adventures started, Sargeros showed his immense power more than once: he defeated 10 Arch-Nephilims, although they managed to put a good fight, and he almost killed an army of High Angels that tried to kill him. When he first met Caroline, the two engaged a brutal fight that lasted for 3 hours, until Sargeros managed to defeat her, thanks to his iron mind and his superior power. Sargeros even managed to defeat the last four Heaven Archangels when they were empowered by a Fragment of God himself and they had weapons meant to kill him. Using his true powers, Sargeros managed to hold his own against a weaken Echidna and defeat her and he also manage to badly injure Cain, even if he was far more powerful than him. ** Creation: '''Sargeros can create everything he wants, from a rock toa mountain. Whatever he creates, it will be linked to his existence and the moment he dies, everything he created will die with him. ** '''Destruction: '''Sargeros can destroy almost whatever he wants, making him extremely dangerous; if he uses more power, Sargeros can destroy or erase even an Arch-Nephilim or a Prime-Cambion. When Sargeros erase someone, everyone will forget of their existence, except for Primordial Beings and Mid-tier omnipotence beings. ** '''Reality warping: * Immortality: as a Prime-Arch Nephalem, Sargeros does not age and could potentialy live forever * Advanced supernatural healing: as a hybrid of two powerful species, Sargeros can heal from most injuries in a moment and he can heal even wounds that would kill a common Nephalem. He is the only being that can heal from the power of Caroline's whip, however, he cannot heal others from this injury. Sargeros can even partially heal from the injuries of Cain and Echidna. * Mind manipulation: Sargeros is a master of mind's power and he can easily enter in anyone's mind easily. Due to his hard training, Sargeros knows how to use his mind not also to force people to do what he wants: Sargeros can also manipulate their thoughts and memories and he can even alterate their senses, making them crazy. Sargeros is also skilled in mind battles, since he is able to defeat far more experienced opponents as Helena and Astrid. ** Nightmare manipulation: Sargeros can create, alter or removing nightmares from the mind of weaker beings. He can also trap someone in a nightmare for all the eternity, leaving them in an unending suffering. He used this ability against the Archangel Micheal, as a punishment for allowing his angels to slaughter so many half breeds. ** Demonic control: Sargeros can control any demon and force them to do whatever he wants. Sargeros can control even the Prime Demons, that doesn't want to fight him directly, as they know Sargeros would win effortlessly. ** Dream manipulation: Sargeros can create, alterate and destroy the dreams of a weaker being. Sargeros usually uses this ability to help kids to sleep when he sees that they are having bad dreams, so that they can sleep well. ** Angelic control: Sargeros can control any angel and force them to do whatever he wants. Sargeros is said to be able to bound to his will every angel in Heaven, reason why they fear him very much. Sargeros can also posses the body of any angel and use it as a vessel. * Teleportation: Sargeros can teleport everywhere he wants with just a thought, even going through dimensions, as he was able to go from Hell to New York in a secnd. ** Blink: as he can teleport, Sargeros can also blink everywhere with a few thoughts, allowing him to appear behind his enemies and kill them. ** Apporting: '''Sargeros can also teleport or force other people to teleport where he is. Sargeros uses this power when he is chasing someone an he wants to easily take him; Sargeros can only do this to those weaker than him. * '''Advanced superhuman strength: Sargeros is far stronger than the average Prime Arch-Nephalem, since he is as strong as four of them. Sargeros strenght is so greate that he can easily take down even a Prime Cambion or an Arch-Nephalim effortlessly. Sargeros can kill many foes by just using his brute force, as he did when he was young with a young dragon, by punching him in the face and breaking his skull. Sargeros is strong enough to defeat Echidna if she is not in the Purgatory and she is not using her powers as Queen of the Night and he can also put a good fight with Cain, but in the end he will be deated. * Advanced superhuman speed: Sargeros faster than most half breeds in the universe; Sargeros speed is only surpassed by Cain and slighly by Echidna. Sargeros used his speed to to appear from nothing and he uses his speed to kill many foes before they even realised he was there, or to appear behind his foes and rip out vital parts of their body, killing them instantly. ** Wings speed: '''Sargeros has six wings that are a combination of Lucifer's and Lilith's; as such he can use them to move faster then the light and travel through the worlds, however this will greately weaken him, as it requires a lot of energy. * '''Advanced superhuman durability: '''Sargeros body is nearly indestructible, since he can take a lot of trauma and being able to fight. Even after Echidna nearly broke every bone of his body, Sargeros was quick to recover and he could still hold his own for a while, however in the end he was defeated, as his body couldn't take no more damage. ** '''Advanced superhuman stamina: Sargeros is immune to human needs and he can exert himself into many activities for a long time. * Chronokinesis/Spatiokinesis: * Supernatural perception: * Molecular combustion: Abilities * Leadership: Sargeros is a born leader and The Chosen Ones look at him as their true leader, even if they consider each other as equals. He is very charistmathic and kniws how to convince people to join his cause. Sargeros has lead his friends against many foes with great ability , defeating foes that would have killed them otherwise. * Magic proficiency: Sargeros practiced magic since he was five years old, as such he has great control on his magical powers. Thanks to his iron mind and his desire to be the best, Sargeros studied magic very deeply and has even perfected some spells, making them much more effective. * Weapon mastery: '''Sargeros was trained to use weapons since he was six and he learned how to use both professional and improvised weapons, Sargeros also learned how to combine weapons to create the deadliest combos. His favorite weapon is the sword. ** '''Swordmanship: '''Lucifer trained his son in swordmanship since he was eight years old and now he is impressed of how good is son is. According to many, Sargereos is one of the best swordsman in the world and very few can stand his abilities. * '''Hand-to-hand combat: '''although Sargeros is not a very experienced hand-to-hand fighter, his formal training, along with his calm and calculating mind and his incredible physical conditions, allow Sareth to best many more experienced fighters. His composure allowed him to defeat many foes who give up into bloodlust and rage, while Sargeros knows that he must focus his rage as weapon, to achieve victory. ** '''Master martial arts: '''Sargeros is very proficient in martial arts, as he was trained by his father, the mightest of all angels. * '''Athletic abilities: '''Sargeros spent years training his body in every possible way, as such, he is at peak of his physical condition and can perform many incredible things, even for a Nephalem. * '''Iron mind: '''Sargeros has an iron mind, which means he can naturally resist psychic powers. However, strong mind power can surpass his defenses, as Caroline did with her power of terror, but he can recover quickly and he can easily adapt to resist such powers. Weaknesses Harming * Destroying Beings * '''Echidna: * Cain: * Army of half breeds: * Primordial Beings: Weapons Relathioships